


deny

by orphan_account, Streichholz



Series: do (not) forget [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: «Ты не должен обо мне забывать».





	deny

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла «do (not) forget».
> 
> Беты — [наркопёс](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3314845), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Стэнли оглядывается, выходя из школы, и спешит к своему велосипеду. Никого из ребят не видно — они все успели разъехаться по домам, едва забрали табели, а его попросили помочь с учебниками.

Он остался один.

И это плохо.

Стэн поправляет рюкзак на спине и идёт к велосипеду. Он слышит, как в коридоре, за его спиной, эхом раздаются шаги. Многочисленные шаги, не сулящие ему ничего хорошего. Он ускоряет ход и слышит, как шаги становятся тяжелее и чаще, словно за ним если не бегут, то очень быстро идут. 

Он придурок.

Ему сказал бы так любой из друзей, услышав, что именно он сделал.

— Эй, Урис! — слышится за спиной, и Стэн срывается на бег, радуясь, что после сдачи учебников сумка стала лёгкой и теперь не замедлит его. Но пустой рюкзак бьёт по бокам, а шаги за спиной становятся всё ближе. Патрик всегда бегал быстрее всех, Генри обычно подходил последним. После того, как жертву издёвок уже схватили и избили, он вальяжно приближался и бил пару раз ногой, лишь потом начиная издеваться.

Этого Стэнли боится больше всего.

Он бежит на удивление удачливо, даже не спотыкается на каждом шагу, перемахивает через невысокую лавочку. Велосипед остаётся где-то позади — нет времени сейчас на него запрыгивать, Стэнли поймают скорее, чем он успеет разогнаться. Он даже сесть не успеет — его точно свалят на землю, мешая с песком и пылью.

— Стой, ублюдок! — горланит Генри, и Стэну кажется, что асфальт под его ногами горит. Он надеется, что успеет где-то спрятаться. Что добежит до дома, своего или чьего-то ещё, только бы оказаться в людном месте.

Он совсем не замечает, что банда Бауэрса гонит его в совершенно другую сторону.

А когда ступни начинают ныть, камни попадают под ноги всё чаще, а в голове появляется ощущение отвратительной тяжести, Стэнли понимает.

Он в тупике, и бежать ему некуда. 

Он бросается в тоннель, надеясь оттуда свернуть за здание и спрятаться в любом месте, только бы его не нашли. 

Но едва он срывается с места, его тянет назад, воротник рубашки врезается в горло, прижимая кадык, и Стэн кашляет, сжимает пальцами накрахмаленную ткань, пытаясь ослабить эту удавку.

— Жаль, ты галстук не надел сегодня, я бы тебя прямо за него подвесил, — голос у Генри хриплый — видно, после бега. Стэн снова пытается вырваться, но получает тычок в живот и снова закашливается, сгибаясь пополам. Он смотрит в сторону арки, через которую не смог пробежать, и видит там какие-то тени.

— Помогите! — словно его хотя бы услышат. — Прошу, помогите!

Стэнли кричит, срывая связки, снова кашляет — воздуха не хватает, но его хватают под руки и тащат куда-то. Забор словно вырастает прямо за ним, врезаясь в спину, выбивая из груди ещё один крик.

Стэнли замечает, что плачет, лишь когда Патрик насмешливо тянет:

— Смотрите-ка, ревёт, как девчонка.

Стэнли поднимает взгляд — Генри перед ним расплывается от горячей влажной пелены на глазах. Слёзы текут по щекам, обжигают, и кожа под ними краснеет, чешется, как после ожога горячей водой.

— Ага, девчонка, — повторяет за ним Виктор, и Стэнли тихо скулит, когда его хватают за подбородок, сжимая. Он мотает головой, но хватка оказывается сильной, просто стальной.

— Отстаньте от меня, — Стэнли уже почти умоляет, он всхлипывает от боли и страха.

Он уже сотню раз пожалел о том, что сделал.

Точнее, о том, чего не сделал.

Генри смотрит на него с улыбкой — серьёзной, какой-то отстранённой. Словно он вовсе не здесь, или это Стэн кажется ему кем-то другим. Он улыбается шире, обнажая зубы, скалясь, как хищник, только вместо клыков и когтей блестит его складной нож. Стэнли брыкается с новой силой, но Патрик тут же бьёт его, усмиряя.

— Не трогай его, — разворачивается Генри, с тихим щёлканьем открывая нож, хватает Патрика за горло и подносит к нему лезвие. — Он мой, слышишь? Не трогай, пока не скажу!

Патрик шокированно дёргается назад, пытаясь отшатнуться, отпрянуть от Генри. Выглядит так, словно он увидел в его глазах что-то жуткое. И Стэн тоже это видит. Когда Генри разворачивается к нему, когда в его взгляде проскальзывает безумный огонь, когда улыбка превращается в перекошенный оскал.

— Ну что, выродок? Что ты будешь делать, когда я скажу тебе «дай списать»? — спрашивает он, поднося нож к щеке Стэна, а после, передумав, хватает его за волосы и отрезает прядь. И смеётся, сжимая её в кулаке, снова надавливая на щеку Стэна острым лезвием (теперь по коже стекают не только слёзы).

— Я скажу «да», — почти выдыхает Стэн, чувствуя, как в горле встаёт комок, как его начинает мутить от запаха собственной крови. Генри хватает его за волосы и не позволяет запрокинуть голову перед обмороком. — Сразу же. Я скажу «да», Генри.

Язык заплетается, Стэну кажется, что его вот-вот вырвет, но он продолжает говорить, пока не видит на лице Генри довольную торжествующую улыбку.

— Знаешь, мой отец евреям не доверяет, — говорит Генри, задумчиво разглядывая нож вместо того, чтобы его спрятать. — И я тоже. Нужно, чтобы ты запомнил это.

Стэн мотает головой, он не знает, что задумал Генри, и не хочет знать. Тот сильнее сжимает его волосы, склоняется, чтобы Стэн точно услышал. Чтобы никто, кроме него, не услышал.

— Ты должен запомнить меня, понял? — Стэн спешно кивает, раз за разом, рвано, судорожно, глотая слёзы. Генри ещё никогда не ловил его и не оказывался так близко с ножом в руках и такой всепоглощающей яростью во взгляде. 

... Сквозь которую виднеется необъяснимая тоска.

— Ты должен никогда обо мне не забывать, недоносок.

Он резко дёргает рубашку Стэна вверх, и хватка на руках ослабевает — видимо, банда Бауэрса не ожидала такого.

— Я вырежу на тебе своё имя, чтобы ты запомнил, — голос у Генри низкий, он почти шепчет, всё больше напоминая психа из фильма ужасов. — Ты понял? 

— Генри, может... — начинает Виктор с опаской: он думает, что Генри шутит, поэтому почти отпускает Стэна. Тот вырвался бы, но тело едва его слушается. Он дёргается, и Генри это замечает.

— Заткнись и держи его! — рявкает Генри. — Держи, не то будешь на его месте.

Он больше не кажется задумчивым. Он выглядит одержимым. Настолько, что если бы кто-то из его шайки попытался возразить, Генри бы немедленно свалил на землю уже его. Он сильнее сжимает край рубашки, задирая её, обнажая худой живот. 

— Не только ноешь, как девчонка, но и похож на неё, — ухмыляется Генри, и Стэн чувствует, как лезвие прижимается к коже. И после того, как лезвие вонзается в первый раз, он закатывает глаза, и мир перед глазами гаснет.

Ещё два пореза яркими вспышками обжигают сознание, но Стэнли не приходит в себя.

Он просыпается от жжения в животе и вскрикивает, резко поднимаясь и едва не сломав нос нависшему над ним Биллу.

Тот что-то быстро говорит, заикаясь, просит лечь, чтобы обработать раны. 

А Стэнли никак не может избавиться от Генри, маячащего перед его лицом.

«Ты не должен обо мне забывать», — шепчет зловещий голос, и Стэн снова проваливается во тьму.


End file.
